


Playback

by summerbutterfly



Series: MakoRin [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Classroom Sex, Companion Piece, Free! Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex, implied established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/summerbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto <i>really</i> wants Rin to "do it right."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playback

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even really know what to say about this. I saw this prompt on the Free! Kink Meme, and somehow my mind immediately went to the ending of Episode 12. Original prompt was worded thusly:
> 
>  
> 
> _Makoto/ Any Boy- oral sex at school: Makoto giving head to, or getting head from, another guy in the classroom after school. Classic kneeling under the desk position welcome, though that might not work for Makoto if he's the one sucking..._
> 
>  
> 
> (It didn't, which is why Rin is on the teacher's desk >_>.)

Rin is spread out in front of him, naked and flushed. The fingers of his left hand are curled around Makoto's forearm. The fingers of his right grip the edge of the desk. His chest is heaving, and his lips are parted and wet. 

Makoto is sure he's never looked more beautiful. 

"Just one more time," Makoto urges. His hand slides up Rin's bare thigh. "That last one was _almost_ perfect, so now I know you can do it." 

"Makooo," Rin moans. Rin's bent knees push into Makoto's shoulders. "I already did it twice!" 

"Sssssh, I know. But there was still something missing. It wasn't quite right." Makoto kisses Rin's cheek. "So...one more time? For me?" 

Rin writhes. He shakes his head, refusing to meet Makoto's gaze, but Makoto is determined to get his way.

"Do it, or I'll leave you like this," he threatens. He nips the skin just below Rin's collarbone, making Rin arch. "And then I'll tell your captain the _real_ reason why you're late." 

"You wouldn't," Rin murmurs. "No way would you..."

"You don't think?" Makoto smiles, and Rin is reduced to a trembling mess when Makoto licks over the bite mark he's left, laving Rin's smooth skin with his tongue. 

"F...fine," Rin manages. "Fine. I'll do it." He closes his eyes, fingers digging into Makoto's arm. "M...my name is Matsuoka Rin. I previously went to Samesuka Academy. I have a girly name, but I....ahhh!"

Makoto looks up from kissing Rin's stomach. Rin's lips are swollen and red from where he's been biting at them to keep himself in check, and it's sexy as hell. Makoto resists the urge to kiss him, but only just as kissing Rin has become one of his favorite past times. 

"But what?" he whispers. He nibbles Rin's hip, enjoying how even the lightest touch across that line of muscle makes Rin twitch. 

"...But I'm a boy," Rin gasps. "And I..I'm looking forward to being in this classsssshiiit!" 

Makoto bites down, and Rin's back comes off the desk. He's hard, so very hard, and about as close to begging as he gets. It gives Makoto an erotic little thrill, and he can't help but nibble some more as Rin squirms underneath him. 

"I don't remember that last part being in there," he murmurs. He nuzzles Rin's lower abdomen, inhaling his scent. "You may have to do it again since you messed it up." 

"Makoto, I swear to _God_ , if you keep this up I will steal your swim suit and leave it in the freezer until it is a block of ice." Rin's growl is deep and sexy and Makoto shivers. "And then I will replace Haru's shampoo with lube and leave _you_ to explain why he can't get it out of his hair tomorrow!" 

"All right, all right," Makoto laughs. "You're so impatient." He sinks to his knees and pushes Rin's legs apart. "I'll do it, but that last time really _was_ just okay. It still needs less grump and more cute." 

"You are so perverted," Rin says, and Makoto just shrugs, giving Rin's tummy one last kiss before turning his attention to the main event. He can feel how warm Rin is before he even touches him, and as he swipes his tongue over the salty tip of Rin's cock, he feels his own cock harden, too. 

"Mmm, yes," Rin groans. "Finally." 

Makoto parts his lips. He slides his mouth over the head and suckles for a moment before taking Rin deeper. He's still learning, but Rin whimpers and pushes up, so Makoto knows he's doing something right. 

His thumb brushes the crease of Rin's hip. 

"More tongue," Rin murmurs. His eyes are closed again, and his head is tipped back, exposing the long line of his neck. Makoto is tempted to stop what he's doing and kiss along that line, but he's pretty sure Rin doesn't want that, so instead he obliges Rin's request, pulling off to lick him slowly, base to tip and back again.

"Mmmm. Mmm yeah." Rin's eyes open, and the look he gives Makoto makes Makoto want to skip practice all together and spend the rest of the afternoon right where he is. "So good. Mako-chan is so good to me."

Makoto feels his cheeks pink. He doesn't know what to say in response, so he just concentrates on making Rin feel good, adding his hands and stroking Rin's cock in opposition to his tongue. Rin moans and opens his legs wider, toes tickling Makoto's ribs. Makoto reaches down to rub the little patch of skin near Rin's entrance.

Rin's cock pulses. "Mako," he breathes. His fingers tangle in Makoto's hair. 

Makoto rubs him again and smiles. "I guess you like that," he says. "Should I do it some more?"

Rin nods so he does, earning himself more low, delicious sounds. Rin is falling apart under his hands and it's so arousing, Makoto reaches down to rub himself through his warm up pants, rocking his hips in time with Rin's. 

"D..do you want..." Rin whispers, and Makoto looks up. "I can warn you and finish on my own if you don't wanna...you know. When the time comes." 

"No, it's fine." Makoto has only tasted Rin once, and it was a little strange, but not terrible. "I can do it. It's okay." 

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"All right." Rin's hands cup Makoto's chin. Makoto lets Rin pull him into a kiss, and he wonders if Rin can taste himself. Wonders if he likes it. "Because you don't have to. I know it's a little weird and it takes some getting used to but I..."

"It's fine," Makoto says again. He lets his tongue slide out to tease Rin's and grips Rin's cock. Rin pulls him into another deep kiss, and Makoto strokes firmly, loving the way Rin  
pushes into his hand, wet and slick and needy. 

"Finish me off?" Rin pleads.

Makoto nods and leaves Rin's lips, kissing down until he can take Rin's cock back in his mouth. He quickens his pace this time, sucking with more force, making Rin whimper and push up harder. Having Rin in his mouth like this is another thing that feels strange, but Makoto has decided that it's a good strange. Because it's Rin. And Makoto would do anything to make Rin happy. 

"Ah...Mako." Rin's hands slide out of Makoto's hair and link around the back of his neck. Makoto pulls off, tonguing him and Rin shivers. A little pearl of precome appears, and Makoto licks it. Then, he licks again and again and again because Rin is coming, his body tensing as he releases against Makoto's mouth. 

They make a mess. Which is not that big of a deal because Rin's naked and Makoto's shirtless under his jacket, but everything still goes everywhere and Makoto feels kind of embarrassed. Still, Rin doesn't seem to care that he couldn't quite make the whole swallowing thing work, and he gives Makoto a sated smile before pulling him into a lazy, sticky kiss. 

"Nnnngh," Rin sighs. He falls back onto the desk, and Makoto lets his eyes wander along the beautiful lines of Rin's body. "That was so good. Thank you, Mako." 

"You're welcome," Makoto says. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "Though you still owe me, you know. I want my cute little RinRin speech."

"You are seriously such a pervert. I can't believe you're thinking about that right now!"

"Well it's the whole reason we came in here, you know. You said you..."

The click of the doorknob makes them both freeze.

"Shit," Rin gasps, and he's off the desk and onto the floor faster than Makoto can comprehend, ducking out of sight only moments before Gou appears, frowning as she enters. 

"I thought I heard my brother in here," she says. "Were you talking to someone, Makoto-senpai?"

"Yeah, it was me." Rin, strategically covered by half of Makoto and most of the desk, pokes his head up and forces a smile. "Makoto...uh...lost his contact and we were trying to see if we could find it." 

"Well, hurry up," Gou admonishes. "You're going to be late, and you know how Seijuurou hates people being late."

"We'll be right there," Makoto promises.

Gou nods and leaves the room.

Rin melts into Makoto's side. "Fuck me," he mutters.

Makoto tries not to laugh too hard as he pulls Rin close. "Considering how close that was, that's probably not a good idea." 

Rin chuckles. He snuggles in, and Makoto takes a moment to just enjoy the feel of Rin against him. He wishes he could feel more, but they are officially out of time. 

"We should go," he says. "Do you...need your clothes?"

"In a minute." 

"Eh?" Makoto looks down. Rin is grinning, and he slithers into Makoto's lap, draping himself across Makoto's knees and folding his hands behind his head. 

"I want to tell you something first," he says.

"What's that?" Makoto asks.

"That my name is Matsuoka Rin." Rin's smile widens. "And I previously went to Samesuka Academy. I have a girly name, but I am most definitely a boy." Rin blows him a kiss and winks. "Looking forward to being in this class."

It's absolutely perfect and Makoto is speechless. So much so that he doesn't utter a word of protest when Rin sits up and pushes him down to the floor and tells him the are definitely not practicing today and slips his hands into Makoto's pants.


End file.
